


All the Way Home

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Backseat Cuddling, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Why Maes chose a bar nearly two counties away to spend the evening drinking was beyond Roy- until it was time to go home.





	

The cab driver eyed Maes suspiciously. “You sure he’s alright?”  
  
Roy gave the man a forced smile. “He’s just really drunk. We both are actually, but I promise he won’t give you any trouble, sir.” As if on cue, Maes gave him a slobbery salute and pinkie swore on his grandma’s toenails that he would be quiet and not puke in the car.  
  
He could tell by the man’s face he wasn’t too sure about that statement, but he took the extra fifty cenz Roy offered him and they set out for home- nearly an hour and a half away.  
  
“How’d you guys end up all the way out here?” the cabbie asked as he started the meter.  
  
“We started out in Central, then we kept working our way further away, catching rides with people and so on.” He glared at Maes who was giggling like a schoolgirl to himself. He kept locking and unlocking the door and Roy had to smack his friend’s thigh hard in order to get him to stop.  
  
“Owwwwwwwwwww,” Maes drawled long and forlorn. “I’m tellin’!” He leaned forward and tapped the driver awkwardly on the shoulder. “Muh frien’s a _meeeanieee_!”  
  
Roy grit his teeth and slung Maes back into the seat. “Shh, be quiet, dumbass!”  
  
“Yer an _ass_!” He hiccupped and stuck his finger right in Roy’s face. “Ass! Hole! Roy!”  
  
The driver’s eyes looked up into the rear view mirror and stared at Roy, perturbed and upset. “Do I need to stop?”  
  
“No, sir. I’ll settle him right away!” Roy jerked Maes’ collar and whispered in his ear. “Shut up or we’ll be walking home, got it!”  
  
Maes pouted like a toddler, flipping him a middle finger and sticking his tongue out. Then suddenly he reached out and jerked Roy’s head to his mouth by the hair.  
  
“I’m going to pretend to be cranky about sleeping, just open your arms at some point and hold me,” he whispered clearly in his ear. He’d been faking his drunkenness this whole time? But why?  
  
“An’ that’s why I love yer mom!” he crowed with a drunken lilt and a shameful grin.  
  
“Maes, please shut up…” He winked at him- message received. “Why don’t you try to sleep a little or something?”  
  
Maes scoffed. “Not in this stuffy cab! Need a warm body to sleep with! Need yer mom!”  
  
“You pig…” Roy grumbled, resting his forehead in his hand. “You haven’t been this drunk since we returned from Isvhal.”  
  
“Ishval!” Maes wailed, tears magically forming and streaming down his face. “Dammit! You swore we’d ne’er talk ‘bout it ever again, ya asshole!” He sniffled. “You bastard!” he sobbed as he flopped onto Roy’s chest, weakly beating his shoulder.  
  
The cabbie looked back again and Roy held up his index finger for him to give him a minute to gain control of the situation. His arms came around Maes’ back and he squeezed him. “Maes, it’s all over, buddy. We’re not there anymore- just look out the window and see!” He gestured to the green trees and the buildings around them. “No desert, no death… all safe and sound, buddy.”  
  
“Thanks, Roy,” he sighed, his arms falling heavily around Roy’s hips. “We’re goin’ home, right?”  
  
“Yeah. Home.”  
  
His friend was quiet a moment, then he began to fake snore, and Roy relaxed. At least they wouldn’t be walking home in the dark and the cold.  
  
After a long while, Maes shifted and the cabbie asked quietly, “You two war buddies?”  
  
Roy nodded. “Yeah. Best pals. He saved my ass out there… Obnoxious as hell, but I wouldn’t take anything for him.”  
  
The driver nodded. “Good friends are hard to find. It’s going to be another hour before we get back to Central. Why don’t you rest with him.”  
  
Roy agreed and made himself as comfortable as he could. Maes’ hand wormed its way into his and they squeezed each other’s fingers throughout the remainder of the ride. The driver eventually dropped them off in front of Roy’s place, and once they got inside his apartment, Maes captured his mouth with a deep kiss.  
  
Roy let himself give into the taller man’s attentions to his mouth and jaw, understanding dawning on him as to why Maes took them so far out of the city to carouse about. “You just wanted to snuggle, didn’t you?”  
  
He chuckled. “Am I really so transparent?”  
  
Roy countered that question with another: “Are you staying the night this time?”  
  
When Maes unexpectedly picked him up and carried him to his bedroom, he had his answer.


End file.
